


The Woodsman

by MadameTenebres



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Monster Lover, Teratophilia, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameTenebres/pseuds/MadameTenebres
Summary: A farmer finds her stock slaughtered and a wounded hunter. Ends up with more than she bargained for once he recovers.





	The Woodsman

Amanda Tillens had always lived a quiet little life. Located several hundred miles outside of any major city, she preferred the company of animals to her fellow man. And while her stock was not much, it was enough for her to get by. A trio of pigs, a small flock of chicken, one dairy cow and her calf, as well as a small mob of sheep. She loved to bake, and would often take walks in the forest that bordered her propriety. She never feared the woods, like any other would, because she’d grown up there. And knew the forest was devoid of large predators. The most she had to fear was perhaps a fox or a hawk getting into her coup. 

On this particular morning, Amanda awoke early as always, but yet she knew something wasn’t right. She heard no sounds of rooting from her pigs, nor clucks or crows from her chickens. Even her cow, who would be getting restless by now, was eerily still. Looking out the window of her small farmhouse, she could see a thick fog clung to her land. Looking closely she swore she saw something, something large and almost human in appearance, rush back to the woods at an unnatural speed. Quickly she threw on her work clothes and rushed outside, frantic to check on her livestock. The cow and calf were huddled in the small rickshaw barn, shivering from cold or fright. The sheep seemed fine, clustered in what free space they could find in the barn, trying to keep the moisture out of their wool. The chickens had clustered in the corner of their coup, the rooster proudly strutting defensively before them. When Amanda came to the pig’s pen, she knew imminently what had transpired. The gate had been torn off it’s hinges, and two pigs were split wide open. It looked as if they’d been torn apart by a hound. It was a gruesome sight with blood and entrails strewn about like the falling leaves of fall. Amanda searched frantically for her last sow, and eventually found her hiding in a brick smoke room not far from the pen.

After tending to the rest of her animals, seeing that each had food and moving the sow to the barn for some semblance of protection, Amanda took her truck into town. Talking around, she found that she was only the latest victim of some sort of beast attack. The hunters were eager to bring the creature to it’s end, and the thick fog meant there were probably tracks. A band of six hunters and five hounds followed Amanda back to her farm, finding a large set of tracks heading back to the woods. They set off, promising Amanda they’d bring her swine justice. 

A day pasted, then two, but still Amanda heard nothing from the hunters. Life when on though, as it often does on a farm. Though she was grateful that there were no other attacks. On the third day, after her chores were done, Amanda set out to bake herself a pie and while dutifully working, she saw a man stumble out of the woods. She did not recognize him as one of the hunters who set out from her property, but the leathers he wore and the gun he clung to suggested he was still a member of the party. He clutched his side and winched as he walked. He barely made it ten paces before collapsing into the mud. Amanda rushed out to see what was the matter. As she got closer, she could see large bite wounds along his arms and legs, and blood pooled at his side from a gunshot. He must have been attacked by the beast, and was accidentally shot in the commotion. Although why he was left behind, Amanda couldn’t tell. She picked him up as best she could, as he was a large muscular man and she was small by comparison, and took him inside to tend to his wounds. She lay him out on the couch to bandage the bites and wrap the gunshot, which thankfully was only a grazing blow. Once he awoke, she would give him a meal and a ride into town so he could get some proper help.  
Four hours passed before the man awoke with a start, snarling and growling in pain as he shot up, dazed and confused. “Where...Where am I?” He asked as his golden brown eyes locked onto Amanda. 

“You’re in my house...” She responded quietly, setting a plate of stew and potatoes down in front of him. He eyed her warily, sniffing at the food before attacking it with the veracity of a starving man. She left and returned with a glass of water, and by the time she got back his food was gone. He was now sitting up, panting softly with his arms resting on the legs. Amanda could see the muscles tense and relax. He was covered in a fine brown body hair, with an ill kept beard and oily dark brown hair slicked back over his scalp. “T-thank you.” His voice quivered sightly with a twinge of fear. “What is your name?” Amanda smiled softly and responded, asking him his as well. 

Over the next few hours they ate and talked. Amanda learned his name was Oscar, and he was indeed a hunter. Though he’d lived in the forest for years and was trying to track down the beast. The hunters came across him in the night and mistook him for their quarry. He refused Amanda’s offer to take him into town to get his wounds looked at, claiming he’d be fine in a day or two. He asked to say with her for a time while he recovered, not for free of course. He offered to help around the farm and go hunting to bring back several deer for her as well. Amanda knew he was in no condition to leave, so she agreed. He’d sleep on the couch and start paying her back early tomorrow. 

What would have been a few days of recovery quickly turned into a week. Not because Oscar agitated his wounds, but because the pair found they enjoyed each others company. Oscar had a strong work ethic, much like Amanda. By week’s end he had completely fixed the pig’s pin, building the fence taller and gate stronger, as well as had already begun to collect materials to rebuild the old barn. He had cleaned himself up as well, taming his wild beard into a more presentable lumberjack like style and cutting his hair down so it stayed out of his eyes. Although no matter how much he washed it, it still appeared to be rather oily. He stayed true to his word and went hunting over the weekend. While he was gone the hunting party returned; saying that while they didn’t manage to kill whatever beast was lurking out in the woods, they did believe they scared it off. Amanda thanked them, rather curtly, and sent them on their way. 

Oscar returned the following Monday, a little over a week after Amanda first found him, dragging two large bucks on a sled behind him. He’d field dressed them as best he could, and butchered the rest at the house. Amanda greeted him with a kiss, which seemed to throw the large woodsman off. As they sat down to eat a dinner of smoked venison, Oscar asked if he might be able to move off the couch and into a bed. “I don’t have a spare room….” Amanda said, with a hit of blush on her cheeks. “But you’re welcome to sleep with me.” No sooner than dinner was cleaned up did Oscar take her up on her words. He approached her from behind, wrapping his hands around he waist and nipping at her neck. “It’s been years since I’ve been with a woman...” He laminated, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Amanda arched her back and nuzzled into his neck. His beard felt soft, almost fluffy and over all his form felt… larger. Amanda spun around and came face to snout with a beast of a man. His form over all had taken a more canine appearance; the brown body hair becoming a think brown fur, his face becoming slightly elongated, ears pointed, and hands clawed. “I want…” He growled, his eyes cast down in shame. “I want you to know what I truly am...” 

Amanda was taken aback by the strange sight, but where she should have felt fear, she felt a burning desire. An ache formed in her groin, an ache to please this man. It only grew stronger as his change continued. His legs buckled and stretched until he stood on his toes, his face grew longer and ears moved back until he looked like a large dog standing on it’s back legs. “I… I killed your pigs.” He spoke softly, his eyes still cast down and ears pinned back. “I.. I am the beast of the woods… I normally have control… But I lost myself last month. I can thank you… Thank you for bringing me back.” He looked up, his golden amber eyes large and sorrowful. “I understand if you no longer...” He was unable to finish before Amanda threw her arms around his neck and buried his snout into her chest. Oscar warped his arms around her, holding her tightly in his grasp. “Take me...” She whispered, her voice barely squeaking out thanks to the excitement racing in her chest. “Make me yours...” Amanda could feel a pressure growing against her stomach as his pants grew tighter and tighter, threatening to pop at any moment as they already strained against his larger wolf form. Oscar scooped her up, his eyes looking deep into her soul as the corners of his muzzle flickered up as if in a smile. “As you wish, my master.” He licked her cheek and carted her back into the dining room. 

Gently he set her on the table as she shimmied out of her work pants. Oscar hooked a clawed finger under her shit and popped the buttons off with one quick movement. With a loud pop, the button on his own pants finally gave out; revealing a large, almost cherry red prick. It wasn’t human, but it wasn’t canine either. It had a slight point to it, instead of being rounded off, and grew larger as it moved toward the base. It glistened as the moonlight filtered in though the large window and pulsed in anticipation. Oscar burred his nose between Amanda’s legs and took in a deep breath. His nose was cold against her clit, but not wholly uncomfortable. He then licked her, his warm tongue plunging deep into her insides before slowly pulling out with a long drag across her button. Amanda gasped and squirmed at the invading presence. “You taste so good...” Oscar growled as he slowly walked his hands up the table to hold himself above her. “I could just eat you up.” He dragged his long fleshy tongue over her chest and growled into her ear, sending a shiver down her spin as she nervously giggled. He lowered himself onto her, until he only supported his weight with his elbows and was rested flesh against her. His dick twitched and ached at her opening, occasionally flicking her clit with it’s tip and dripped with pre. 

After what seemed like an eternity of each one waiting, watching the other closely, Oscar thrust in. Amanda gasped out as she took most of the length, coming to rest on the girthy base. She hooked her legs over his hips and wrapped her arms around his back, taking a handful of fur in each hand. Oscar wined and panted at the tight fit, slowly pulling back before thrusting again; this time with more force. Again Amanda cried out, burring her head into the fur of his neck to try and muffle her wines as she mixed pleasure with pain. She’d never been stretched that much and the unnatural fit of his cock was pushing at her insides, tearing her slightly. Oscar pulled back again and slowed into a rhythmic pumping. It was slow at first, allowing Amanda’s body to adjust, and sped up as he began to loose himself in his partner. Amanda’s whimpers and wines turned into moans of pleasure as her body finally welcomed in this inhuman presence; running her hands through the fur on his back and nuzzling his neck and shoulders. 

Just as Amanda was about to crest, Oscar pulled out. Panting softly, his muzzle curved up into a smile, he patted her side. “On your stomach now.” Amanda wined and rolled over, standing on her tiptoes to shake her ass in his face. Oscar gave a low growl and positioned himself over her. He had to kneel slightly to make up for the height difference, but it wasn’t horridly uncomfortable for him. Placing his hands on her hips, he thrust back in; this time managing to bury his whole shaft. Amanda cried out in pleasure as Oscar moved his hands up to the sides of her head, placing one gently on her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he began to thrust; quick and strong, over and over into her vaginal cavity. This was how they were meant to fit together. Amanda’s hands reached out and twisted in the tablecloth as she was brought closer and closer each time the soft tip of his prick pressed against her cervix with a butterfly’s touch. Closer and closer, his claws beginning to dig into the soft flesh of her upper chest until she couldn’t contain herself anymore. With a gasping moan she became awash in ecstasy, her walls clenching around the wolf-like member as her juices began to run down her legs. Oscar was not far behind. The sudden pressure of her orgasm around his cock, beginning to pulse as if trying to milk it, brought him over the edge. With one final trust, he gently nipped at her neck and forced his entire length in, including the now swelling bulbous bottom. Amanda moaned softly as she felt her womanhood fill with Oscar’s warm seed before being locked in as he knotted with her.

Carefully, Oscar maneuvered Amanda around so that he could rest against the table as well. Panting and licking at her shoulder where he accidentally drew blood. Amanda panted and wined as she tried to move and found herself stuck. “Don’t...” Oscar whisper and pulled her into an embrace. “It’ll be over soon. It has to go on it’s own.” Amanda nodded and cuddled back against her wolfish lover and sleep quickly took them both.

Seasons changed, harvest came and went. Yet, the small farming community never saw the beast of the woods again. Only Amanda knew the truth, yet she would never tell. Oscar would never find himself giving into the feral instinct again, as he’d finally found a home and more importantly, a mate.


End file.
